Soledad
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: Después de que ella se ha ido, de que todo se ha perdido... se siente la soledad. .:Vader POV:.


**"Soledad"**  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)  
_Post ROTS_

_"Las estrellas se oscurecen en la distancia,  
sin el perfume de tu piel tocando la mía,  
no queda nada más que mi soledad infinita,  
extendida en esta cama de rosas marchitas."_

**Anakin/Vader POV**

Las estrellas pierden su brillo en la distancia, sumidas en una bruma de eterna oscuridad; mi rostro ahora está cubierto por una mascara en donde se pierden mis signos humanos, talvez fue lo mejor... ante todo no quería que vieras este rostro consumido en la desgracia, en las sombras... esclavo infinito de la oscuridad y traicionero de los que lo amaban.

En las sombras y en el silencio nadie puede evitar que por un leve momento recuerde mis eventos trágicos que me llevaron a este momento sumido en el presente que tanto odio; algunas veces en medio de mis lamentos sin llanto ni voz puedo recoradar la primera vez que la vi... una hermosa creatura, magnífica... diferente del resto de las niñas que pude ver alguna vez en mis sueños... la piel blanca como la nieve, los labios de color rosa, las mejillas redondas y los ojos castaños que se llevarían mi corazón desde aquel entonces; era un niño... pero era la primera vez que veía un ser como ella.

Curioso de su figura, recorde conversaciones ajenas que había escuchado meses atrás... la mire con detalle, sonriendo para mi mismo, de seguro lo era... ella era un "ángel"; entonces mis labios se movieron y realizaron la pregunta se que convertiría en nuestro primer encuentro.

Sus ojos me observaron curiosos, destellantes me admiraron... y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al preguntar lo que yo había dicho, talvez por un momento sin creer lo que escuchaba; ese fue nuestro primer encuentro... el inicio de nuestro destino y nuestros caminos cruzados, desde que por primera vez la vi... supe que estabamos destinados a estar juntos, ella era mi destino... parte de mi vida, y a la vez yo culpable de su _muerte..._

Traté de alejar los recuerdos más penosos de mi mente, remontando mis memorias a mi cruda infancia... en el momento en el que nos conocimos, recordé nuevamente nuestro primer encuentro y nuestra vaga conversación en donde ante su mirada color castaño y su sonrisa suave, estallé en una confesión.

_"-"Voy a casarme contigo"- no era un sueño infantil, era una simple afirmación... ella sonrió._

_-"Me temo que no puedo..."- meditó tratando de recordar mi nombre._

_-"Anakin"- la ayude un poco, estaba bien apenas nos conocíamos._

_-"Anakin..."- ella me dedicó una mirada suave -"Eres solo un niño..."- era verdad, la diferencia de edades entre los dos era obvia._

_-"No siempre lo seré"- le aseguré con una sonrisa en mis labios, no siempre lo sería..."_

Era la verdad que guarde durante muchos años... espere continuamente volver a verla; durante los primeros años guardé un diario en donde detallaba mi nuevo encuentro con ella, la reina de Naboo... el tiempo tomo su curso y me llevó con el, mi cuerpo cambio con facilidad, pase de ser un niño a convertirme en un hombre; mi voz se endureció, mi cuerpo se alargó, mis facciones se volvieron más las de un joven hombre dejando atrás al niño.

Diez años después... volvimos a encontrarnos, era tan hermosa como la recordaba en mis sueños y en mis fantasías... no había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, su rostro aún conservaba aquella inocencia de años atrás, su voz continuaba siendo dulce... sus ojos tan brillantes como siempre y sus labios rojos, carnosos y suaves...

Con el paso de los años, se había vuelto más hermosa que antes... y mis deseos crecieron en el interior, anhelaba más que nunca quedarme a su lado, sentir su piel suave contra la mía; la amaba con toda mi alma.

Pasamos algunos días juntos, era mi deber, debía protegerla de todo el daño que quisieran hacerla... en aquellos días nuestro mundo era un lugar secreto, estabamos solos... alejados del deber y la realidad que se encaminaba alrededor de nuestros sueños y anhelos; ella aún me miraba con dulzura... aún pretendía que yo era tan solo niño, pero sus acciones y aquel beso que marco nuestro verdadero inicio, confirmaron que su corazón comenzó a verme como algo más...

El lago se convirtió en el lugar donde declaré mis sentimientos y mis anhelos... donde le declaré mi amor y todo aquello que deseaba, no me importaba esconderlo del mundo entero, mientras ella estuviera a mi lado; era mi alma, mi corazón... se había encajado en mi ser y me torturaba tan solo verla alejarse de mi.

La necesitaba...

_Aún la necesito..._

Trató de alejarse de mi, de nuestros sentimientos, pero al final... ella misma accedió a crear nuestra fantasía; cuando se convirtió en mi esposa al atardecer en el lago donde dimos nuestros votos, no pude evitar formular una sonrisa en mis labios, era mía... solamente mía; ibamos a ser felices, se lo juré en la noche en que se entregó a mi, en la noche en que ella fue completamente mia y yo suyo... donde nuestras almas formaron aquel lazo que nos permitió durante los largos meses de agonía... meses de estar lejos el uno del otro, sentir constamente que ahi estamos... amandonos en la distancia.

A mi regreso... jamás esperé la noticia que ella tenía para mi, me sentía comodo de volverla a sostener en mis brazos y eso era suficiente, pero ella... ella tenía miedo de lo que estaba aconteciendo, por un momento sospeche de alguien más en su vida, los celos consumiendo mi corazón, apreté con fuerza su brazo... ella me miró negando mis pensamientos crueles, con una sonrisa temerosa me hablo de algo maravilloso... me dijo que estaba embarazada.

No lo esperaba y no estaba listo... sus ojos brillantes en la espera de una respuesta me obligaron a darsela... le dije que todo iba a estar bien, que nada pasaría... que el bebé era lo más importante, con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza le dije que era el momento más feliz de mi vida; durante aquel día lo fue... iba a ser un padre; durante años la figura paterna más cercana fue Obi-wan, era como mi padre, mi hermano, mi amigo... ahora era un traidor, mi enemigo a muerte... respiró para llevar mis pensamientos al evento, al suceso... al niño que Padmé esperaba... mis temores... mi cariño, mi sangre; el bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre era mío... tanto como de ella, llevaba nuestra sangre... me sentía orgulloso en ese momento.

La noche desató el inició de nuestro final, las cosas hubieran terminado diferente de no ser por mi orgullo... mi ansia de poder, nos condenó, durante los últimos momentos justifique cada uno de mis actos en su nombre, por ella estaba haciendo todo aquello... por ella destruí todo lo que conocía... por ella podía destruir la galaxia entera, no me importaba... ella era lo más importante en aquellos momentos más que nada.

Pero cuando ella fue a mi encuentro sumida en la angustia sobre mi bienestar y los comentarios de Obi-wan; sus ojos brillaban pero estaba cubiertos por una estela sombría de dolor y miedo... y no pude evitar pensar en aquellos momentos que se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Después ella me traicionó... trayendo consigo al maestro, ahora enemigo para matarme... estaba molesto con ella, era una traidora y necesitaba vengarme... no escuche las palabras de Obi-wan, no quería soltarla... pero en mi corazón el dolor profundo de un hombre llamado Anakin gritaba continuabamente que dejará ir a la mujer que amaba.

La deje ir... su cuerpo cayó al suelo con delicadeza, estaba inconciente... pero ahora era diferente, tenía miedo de que Obi-wan se la llevará y mi lucha intener conmigo mismo comenzó, no podía dejarla ir... la necesitaba; miré a Obi-wan con decisión iba a terminar todo aquello y me llevaría a Padmé conmigo; después podríamos ser una familia... juntos.

Pero la batalla no salió como pensaba y mi cuerpo se consumía en la angustía de no saber que hacer en aquellos momentos; cuando mi cuerpo era atendido... podía sentir el dolor de mi amada esposa, el lazo se estaba destruyendo y con el... nos estaba matando a los dos; en las sombras de mi inconciencia podía escucharla gritar mi nombre... pero a la vez podía sentir su calidez a mi lado y su voz... estaba haciendo algo; el lazo nos estaba matando... yo iba a morir primero y luego ella...

El silencio reinó los minutos que siguieron, al abrir mis ojos mi cuerpo se encontraba encarcélado en la armadura mecánica que ahora se ha convertido en mi cuerpo. Entonces cuando tuve conciencia de los acontecimientos, pregunte desesperado por ella al no sentir su presencia y la conexión con nuestro lazo.

El emperador respondió...

_Estaba muerta... _

Se había ido, grite durante horas por su muerte... el lazo no estaba más, nos había destruido al final; de alguna forma en lo profundo de mi alma tuve la respuesta... _dio su vida por la mía... _quería que yo viviera, eso fue lo que escuche en su voz al desvanecerse nuestra conexión. No la tenía a mi lado más... y todo de repente era más frío...

El funeral fue como ningun otro... nadie me vio, estaba en una esquina escondido de la vista de los demás; era mi despedida eterna, su cabello adornado con flores blancas y su vestido se asemejaba al agua, sus manos envueltas en mi primer regalo, el más preciado de su corazón...

Mi esposa estaba muerta y lo sigue ahora... años después; la oscuridad se vuelve más profunda mientras me debato en ella... no, no, me niego a mi mismo, Padmé Nabierre fue la esposa de Anakin Skywalker... el día que ella murió, él murió con ella.

Yo soy Lord Vader... Lord Sith, nada puede cambiar eso.

La soledad consumé mi alma constantemente, remontando hechos que sucedieron hace mucho... y el amor perdido de la que fue mi esposa; la oscuridad vencé... tengo que silenciar los recuerdos y la voz de quién alguna vez fue Anakin Skywalker, él no puede volver y jamás volverá.

La soledad me acogió con cariño y la abracé en mi silencio... ya no importaba más, ahora soy un Sith al servicio de mi maestro; Soy Darth Vader.

Pero en esta tibia soledad... aún escucho su voz...

_Padmé... te necesito_

_"La mente puede olvidar lo que el corazón siempre recordará"_

**"Fin"**

**Notas:** La estrofa de poema en el inicio es de mi autoria o creación, bueno sin más que decir, espero les guste esta versión rescrita y corregida.

**Escrita: Jueves, 21 de febrero del 2002  
Rescrita: Miercoles, 16 de noviembre del 2005**


End file.
